


I will love you, baby, always

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes happy things. Beautiful, happy, steady things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will love you, baby, always

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words Rare Pairs January**
> 
>  
> 
> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day**
>
>>   
> **Aesthete**   _(noun)_
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> _aes·thete [es-theet or, esp. British, ees-]_
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. a person who has or professes to have refined sensitivity toward the beauties of art or nature.  
> 2\. a person who affects great love of art, music, poetry, etc., and indifference to practical matters.
>> 
>> Also, esthete.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. connoisseur.  
> 2\. dilettante.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1880–85; < Greek aisthet?s one who perceives, equivalent to aisthe- (variant stem of aisthánesthai to perceive) + -tes noun suffix denoting agent
> 
> **Title:** Bon Jovi's _Always_  
>  **Timeframe:** All over the place 

She likes beautiful things. Beautiful, happy, steady things.

The rhythm of the ocean. A slow, perfectly unfurling piece of music. The way flowers blow in the salty evening breeze. The way a pair of earrings, heels and a shade of lipstick match. The way her patients squeeze her hand at the end. The way her nieces and nephews throw their little selves into her arms, and cover her cheeks with sand-sprinkled kisses.

Which was the exact same way she felt about Chin Ho.

With his quiet, dark eyes and flashing smile, linking fingers, and steady, loyal as the sun, heart. 


End file.
